


As The Night Goes On And Threatens Dawn

by AmeInTheRain, breakpointSky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctors Are Evil as always, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Trans Character, Vampires, Winged Charater, Wings, You can pry this ship from my cold dead hands, amaris👏Is👏Trans, as jay said: tfw when your vampire bf bites your neck too hard, ehem, im sorry, mostly angst, okay I’ll stop with the angst, sorry i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeInTheRain/pseuds/AmeInTheRain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakpointSky/pseuds/breakpointSky
Summary: It seems as if a trip to CVS wasn’t exactly what Amaris Tyrio thought.





	As The Night Goes On And Threatens Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breakpointSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakpointSky/gifts).

He had just walked out of the CVS Emerson worked at when he had noticed the, seemingly new, garden shop. It might have bird seed for Lemon Meringue so it wouldn’t be a bad idea to make a detour. 

Amaris stepped inside the cool air conditioned store as he saw a man look up from his newspaper. 

“May I help you..?” From the looks of it, he was wearing a large sun hat and a long-sleeved blouse.

Amaris stopped dead in his tracks. Did he know sign language?

Amaris shook his head. 

The man leaned back into his chair. 

-=-

Amaris struggles to bring the shopping cart over to the register, while the man watches in awe.

“Okay, your total will be exactly $50.”

Amaris handed him his card, however

“Uhh, it seems that your card is short on one cent.” Amaris panics as the man tries to calm him down. “No no no it’s fine! Don’t worry! A penny won’t hurt us here.” He marks off the price, making it $49.99. 

Amaris looks away, blushing. 

‘You didn’t have to do that.’ He signs. 

“It’s the least I could do.” The man grins and winks at him. 

Amaris flushes. He attempts to pick up the two bags of bird seed, but alas, his noodle arms. 

“...do you have a car?” 

Amaris jumps at the noise and shakes his head. 

The man pulls out his car keys. “Here I can help, do you know your address?”

Amaris pushes away his offer. There’s no way in the fiery depths of hell is he gonna tell someone where he lives. Not after… what happened. 

‘It’s fine, I don’t need help. I’ll just take the shopping cart with me I’ll be back.’

He dumps the bird seed into the cart and runs out the door. 

-=-

A few hours later, Amaris returns with the empty cart. 

The man chuckles. “I… didn’t think you would actually bring it back.”

Amaris walks over to the counter and hands the man his phone.

‘Your number.’ Amaris signs. 

“Oh.” The man takes his phone and types in his name: Dario (heart emoji not included). 

‘Sorry, I thought it might be easier to talk to you this way. My name’s Amaris.’

“My name’s Dario, but you probably knew that.” Dario smiles and, oh god, why are his teeth so sharp? Are those fangs? 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow!’ Amaris signs. 

-=-

It had been a few days after Amaris had met Dario. It seemed like he had finally been able to trust someone. It was… nice.

Amaris didn’t expect finding Dario here. But he did.

“Oh, Amaris! I didn’t expect to find you here!” Dario rocks on his feet. “Hey I know this might be a bit sudden but, would you maybe wanna go out for dinner tomorrow?”

‘Like a date?’ Amaris asks. 

Dario turns pink. “I-I mean it can be if you want…”

-=-

That was apparently what he wanted because a day later, Amaris found himself in what he assumed was a fancy restaurant. Well he thought it was, considering Dario’s outfit but fairly fancy clothing were definitely Dario’s forte. 

It was absolutely

Terrifying. 

He couldn’t eat anything because of… that. 

“Are you not gonna order anything?”

Amaris shakes his head. He struggles to come up with an excuse. ‘I just have a really bad appetite. I can’t eat much.’

Dario purses his lips into the shape of an ‘o’

Amaris took note when Dario stated for there to be no garlic in his food. Just in case.

‘Is there a reason you don’t eat garlic?’ Amaris signs. 

“Oh no. I just have a bad allergy.”

Amaris nods. 

-=-

The dinner was nice but it was tense. Amaris hadn’t touched his drink or any of the appetizers Dario ordered for them. 

They were out walking around town and Amaris would have been dissociating if Dario hadn’t said something. 

“It’s pretty chilly out here. I wish we could duck in somewhere warm.”

Amaris snaps out of his trance. ‘Look around, Dario. Nothing’s open anymore. It’s pretty late.’ He signs. 

“I didn’t mean a restaurant.” 

Amaris stops dead in his tracks. 

-=-

So Dario ended up taking Amaris back to his place. 

His house was pretty large compared to Amaris’ small apartment. 

The long white curtains seemed like they could engulf about five people if they all tried hard enough. 

Strange metaphors aside, Dario was brewing hot water for what he assumed was tea. 

“Would you like a cup?” Dario asks. Amaris shakes his head. 

Dario nods, pouring himself a cup of water and putting a bag of chamomile tea into it. 

Oh and how could he forget, the copious amounts of honey Dario put into his tea. 

Dario sits down next to Amaris. 

“If you want, you can sleep here. I have an extra bed or, if you’d like, you can sleep with me.”

Amaris can feel his face turn red. It was obvious that he was attracted to Dario. And it kinda seemed that Dario was attracted to him. 

It was nice and also terrifying. Amaris knew he would have to tell Dario eventually. 

Well keyword: eventually. 

Eventually means never. 

Amaris couldn’t tell if he was itchy because he was nervous or if his sweater was making him itchy. 

‘I’m gonna use the restroom.’

-=-

Amaris rushed into the bathroom and threw off his sweater and shirt. He checked his back, yep. They were still there.

On his back, were two red rashes near his shoulder blades. 

The skin between them seemed to be splitting and there was a lump on each rash. 

Amaris quickly called Dario inside. 

‘Do you see anything wrong?’ Amaris signs. 

“...Not really.” Dario says, while tracing Amaris’ back with his cold, slender fingers. 

Amaris shudders. 

“Ah! I’m sorry. My hands are really cold, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Dario can’t manage to look at Amaris without turning into a blushing mess. He tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. 

-=-

Everything was fine up until the point when Dario kissed him. 

Not that the kiss was a bad thing! No! 

They were standing in Dario’s bedroom when it happened. 

Dario kneeled down to get on Amaris’ level. Amaris was completely out of it and all he could think about was the cute guy about to kiss him and he could feel his heart racing. 

Dario pulled Amaris’ mask down and they both closed their eyes. 

The kiss itself was wonderful, truly something Amaris hadn’t felt in a very long time. 

Considering how willing Amaris was into the kiss, it was surprising that he didn’t reciprocate. 

Amaris realized what just happened. 

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHI-

When Dario pulled back, his eyes were still closed, while Amaris was frozen still. 

“Was that good, Amaris-“ Dario says as his eyes flutter open. He shuts himself up as he also realizes what is in front of him. 

In front of him, is a terrified Amaris. He’s frozen still, his fists are clenched, and his mouth is…

In Layman’s terms, his mouth was sewn shut. It takes a moment for Dario to process but soon enough, he gets it. Dario sighs. 

“I see…” 

Amaris’ hands tremble as they go to cover his mouth, but Dario cuts him off with another kiss. 

Amaris pulls away immediately. 

‘I’m sorry.’ He signs. 

“Honey- Amaris. No I’m sorry, I understand that you didn’t want me to know.” Dario sighs. “It’s okay I just-“

Amaris pushes past him, rushing through the front door. 

“Goddammit, Dario, what did you just do?” He goes to the kitchen and pours himself another cup of tea. 

-=-

It had been about a month since Amaris had seen Dario, and that thought ate him up inside. 

There was no way Amaris could face him after what he saw. He had been ignoring Dario’s texts and phone calls and he planned on keeping that way. 

The rashes on his shoulder blades were getting worse. 

-=-

When Amaris wakes up, it’s dark until a bright strobe light seemingly blinds him. 

He takes a moment to assess what in the hell was going on. 

Amaris had been stripped down to his shirt and a pair of sleeping shorts. He felt under his shirt, the former rashes had officially split and what felt like a bone peeking out of the wound. 

Another room lights up, revealing Dr. K Whatever in the flesh. 

Her voice comes through the speaker. “Mr. Tyrio, it’s been too long. Anyway, it’s almost time.”

Almost time? Almost time for what?

Suddenly, a wave of pain washed over him. 

Amaris tries to scream but no matter how hard he tries, it’s sewn shut. 

That was quickly changed. 

His jaw quickly shifts and attempts to unhinge like a snake, the thread through his lips snaps and he’s finally free. 

He lets out a pained scream and he grabbed ahold of the floor. 

Dr. K looks horrified. She had no idea that that would happen. 

Another section lights up, this time it’s a single mirror, similar to the one he saw the first time. Amaris rushes towards it. 

On his forehead, were two distinct lumps similar to the ones on his back. And there were eyes. 

There were so many eyes ranging from green to blue. 

It was terrifying. 

Another wave of pain hits him. Soon enough, the lumps on his forehead split open as what he assumes are horns extended out. His glasses crack as they fall to the floor. 

Amaris struggles as he looks up towards Dr. K. She was writing all of this down. 

For the first time in forever, Amaris wishes that Dario was here. He just wanted to be held and told that it would be alright. 

“Can you please explain what’s happening?!” Amaris shouts for the first time in years. His voice cracks in while speaking. 

Dr. K says nothing. She doesn’t even understand what is happening.

Dr. K leaves, finally. She leaves the door open because either she’s an absolute buffoon or she feels pity for going too far, even for her. 

The bones peeking out from his shoulder blades burst out in the same fashion as his horns, revealing cream colored wings with the same colored eyes as the ones on his face. 

He was losing a lot of blood from the head-and-back burster incident and he could feel himself losing consciousness. 

-=-

When he wakes up, everything feels fine. His glasses are repaired, his horns had been reduced to stubs the same color as his skin, the extra eyes were gone, but the wings were still there, and it was hard to control them. 

Amaris tried to close them as tight as they could fit against his back but it was incredibly painful. 

He was sitting in his bedroom, sobbing. He needed to call Dario. 

His hands were shaking as he dialed Dario’s phone number. 

A surprised voice picked up. “Amaris?! Are you okay? Why are you calling me?”

Amaris sighed. “Can I come over? I just really need you right now.” He was having a hard time speaking, it was the first time in years. Dario gasped over the phone.

“Your voice! You can speak?!” Dario yells. He lowers his voice as he regained his composure. “Yeah, of course you’re always welcome. Where are you right now?”

“My home.” Amaris’ voice quivers.

It was obvious that Amaris needed Dario, and it seemed that Dario needed him

-=-

Sooner or later, Dario appears. Amaris practically fell on Dario when he opened the door. 

“Here, we don’t need to go to my house, you look tired, I’ll stay here.”

Amaris hums in affirmation. 

-=-

Dario kept asking questions about what happened, where he went, how he could speak again, but Amaris tuned him out, all he could think about was that Dario was here and he was safe. But his wings hurt immensely, he had shoved them underneath his jacket and that didn’t fair well for them. 

The two of them fell asleep together, Dario’s arms wrapped around Amaris. 

-=-

When Dario made sure that Amaris was asleep he went to make Amaris tea, or at least something to settle his nerves, he knew that Amaris never ate but maybe now, he would.

When Amaris woke up, however, he was in extreme pain. He couldn’t tell if he slept wrong or if…

Oh right.

His wings. 

They were still flat against his back and underneath his shirt so it was obvious that his wings would feel like shit. 

Dario had closed the door so it would be fine if he took his shirt off. 

Amaris threw off his shirt, trying to be as delicate as possible, but his wings got caught in the fabric and that ended up causing him even more pain. 

He tried to push his cries down, but it was no use. He was whimpering and it felt like he couldn’t move. 

Dario has obviously heard this.

He rushed up the stairs to check on Amaris. 

No, no, no, no, no, no! Dario can’t know this is even worse than before and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

He laid on his stomach, burying his face into his pillows. 

-=-

After a few seconds of panic that felt like a decade, Amaris felt a cold hand rest on his back. He closed his eyes shut. Don’t think about it, don’t think about it. 

The cold hand moved to his left wing, it smoothed down the feathers and gently tried to reposition them into their correct places. 

Amaris gave a sigh of relief. 

“Try not to lay on them, sweetheart. Can you turn towards me?” Dario asks. Amaris obliges. 

“Hey.” Dario smiles. 

Amaris starts to panic, Dario had seen his wings, this was much worse than when he saw the stitching. Amaris sits up and sighs. 

“Do you hate me?” Amaris asks. 

Dario is taken aback. “Amaris, no! Why would I hate you? You’re beautiful.”

Amaris turns away, blushing. “I don’t know why all of this happened, I’m not sure I fully understand what this even is, I’m sorry for bringing you into this.”

Dario takes both of Amaris’ hands in his. “You don’t need to apologize! This isn’t your fault.” He pulled Amaris into a hug and he felt thankful that Dario was staying. 

“Would mind if I stay?”

“Not at all.” Amaris smiles


End file.
